terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Halflings
Halflings are a race that stand to about the height of 4'. They are commonly mistaken for children by the less intelligent folk, and are often very social and clever. They currently live throughout Yotimire. History Nobody knows where the first Halfling came from. The stories of their first civilizations have been mixed, mingled, and altogether lost. Much of this is because Halflings never really had a civilization to their own. Being small and prone to those larger in stature, they quickly adapted to the art of living amongst the tall-folk. As such, their history cannot be told as a whole. Only legends of Halflings and famously charismatic Halfling bards are included in history. Personality Halflings are the epitome of sociality. They have ways of always involving themselves into what is new and what is developing, be it something good or bad. They commonly show upbeat attitudes and optimism, and many show sarcasm as a bold trait. Other races have different outlooks on them. They have a nack for getting into trouble, yet always have good intentions. As a Character Players can play as a Halfling in Role-plays. Normally, they are the comic relief for some in the party, and the annoyance for others. Warrior Warrior Halflings are uncommon. Their lack in stature and muscle show the ineffectiveness of a greataxe in their hands. However, not all warriors are sword-and-board. Some prefer to fight using finesse, strategy, and dextrous agility. You may find such a fighter in a Halfling. Some even use riding dogs as cavalry, ridiculous as it may seem. Spiritual Also uncommon, as Halflings usually cling to skill and luck rather than a deity. Still, there are those who will find light in their Goddess. Some worship deities that pertain to trickery, stealth, and luck. Others are druids, and use their small height and agility as an advantage in the forests. Rogue One of the most common classes, as Halflings use their size to a clear advantage in dodging attacks, sneaking undetected, and cleverness for the variety of skills a rogue would need at their side. Some dedicate to killing, becoming assassins for hire. Others are trained marksmen, and many are specialists that will use traps or throwing weapons to cut off enemies from a distance. Mage There are those who find magic potential within themselves, and choose to be a sorceror. Some Halflings are scholarly mages, using their inborn curiosity to learn and memorize libraries worth of spells. Others use their talent to make cheap tricks and make small coin at the taverns, or to help them escape a tight situation. Few become warlocks or necromancers, as the practice is insane and immoral. Social And, of course, many are more social than that. Some are noblemen who were once adventurers, seeking out gold to make their lives the fanciest lives to live. Others are bards, and make story-telling an advantage to get others to like them. Many are even entertainers and performers, who use tricks, talent, and sometimes magic to fascinate others. More coming soon. Category:Canon Category:Races